Revive! Ultraman
is a 1996 Japanese tokusatsu kaiju film directed by Masahiro Tsuburaya and produced by Tsuburaya Productions in 1996. This was made to commemorrate the 30th anniversary of the Ultra Series. The movie was part of Ultraman Wonderful World, along with Ultraman Zearth and Ultraman Company. Synopsis Made by combining footage from the original series with newly filmed material, it served as an "epilogue" to the original Ultraman television series, as Ultraman returns to Earth for one final battle. The plot of this episode picks up from Ultraman's defeat at the hands of Zetton. Zetton was destroyed by the Patrol and Ultraman is saved by Zoffy and has recombined with Shin Hayata. However both Ultraman and Hayata are weakened by this defeat as well as suffering from a lack of confidence. Ultraman is being bested by other monsters and saved by the Patrol. The Patrol realizes they cannot count on Ultraman at this time and Hayata feels weaker. Arashi suggests Hayata use a stamina drink and Ide gets an idea and heads to his lab to build a new device. Hayata's Ultra-senses divine the approach of a second Zetton attack fleet but before he can warn the Captain, Ide warns them of the fleet as he somehow knows it is coming. The patrol attacks the new fleet to minimal effect and another Zetton is defeated at their headquarters, but this triggers the revival of a previously defeated monster along with Pigmon. Pigmon warns them of what is coming and Ide can understand Pigmon perfectly somehow. Pigmon is again mortally wounded and this angers Hayata who triggers the Beta Capsule and becomes Ultraman. Ultraman wins, but now there is a simultaneous attack by several revived monsters. Ultraman then reveals a new power call Ultra-Separation. He absorbs extra energies and creates replicas of himself who scatter to defeat the monsters. After this he reverts to Hayata. Hayata is then alerted that Zetton II is attacking headquarters and transforms again. The fight goes bad for Ultraman due to his weakened condition and he hesitates to fire his Specium Ray. Ide reveals a new device which Arashi shoots into Ultraman's Color Timer. The device is a solar energy booster which fully recharges Ultraman. Ultraman then demolishes Zetton II with his rainbow spectrum colored Specium Ray. Cast * |Hayata Shin}}: * |Ide Mitsuhiro}}: * |Muramatsu Toshio}}: * |Arashi Daisuke}}: * |Fuji Akiko}}: *Iwamoto: *Narrator: Theme Song * (Remake ver.) **Lyrics: Kyoichi Azuma (Hajime Tsuburaya) **Composer: Kunio Miyauchi **Arrangement: Ken Isoya **Performed by: Morinoki Jidou Gasshoudan Notes *The main cast of the first Ultraman series reprised their roles, by voicing of the stock footage. *Despite being labelled as an episode, the Special itself is comprised of nothing but pre-existing Stock Footage from the original series. *This is the only episode of the original Ultraman series that was never uploaded on Hulu or Shout Factory TV. Errors Due to the fact that this film is made from stock footage, there are some errors in this movie: *Ultraman occasionally switches suit types. *Gomora's tail and horn already broke when Ultraman arrives. *Although the original Hydra didn't get killed and retreated from a battle with Ultraman after Akira's spirit appears beside to the monster, Hydra returned in this work to continue its rampage in the city with no explanation at all. **Woo also reappeared to continue the rampage despite Yuki's death. References id:Revive! Ultraman ja:甦れ!ウルトラマン Category:Movies Category:Heisei Movies Category:Productions